


Lazy Morning in Lazy Town

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, honestly just two sweet boys being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thing with elves is that they require the exact same amount of sleep every night, falling asleep at the same time, waking at the same time. Too much or too little and they would feel exhausted all day, dragging their feet and fighting to keep their eyes open.Sportacus is finding that with his new, precious relationship, he’s becoming more comfortable with feeling tired than he had really ever expected to.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Lazy Morning in Lazy Town

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting 90% finished for a while now so I thought I'd finish it off. Just a cute short oneshot of SportaRobbie and their morning routine.

The thing with elves is that they require the exact same amount of sleep every night, falling asleep at the same time, waking at the same time. Too much or too little and they would feel exhausted all day, dragging their feet and fighting to keep their eyes open. The only time their sleeping schedule ever changes is when daylight savings hits and they need to adjust for that hour.

Sportacus is finding that with his new, precious relationship, he’s becoming more comfortable with feeling tired than he had really ever expected to. Not that Robbie was intentionally trying to disrupt his sleep - or at least not _usually_ intentionally - but it seemed to happen more often than not that Robbie would somehow disrupt Sportacus’ sensitive sleep schedule.

Such as right now.

Sportacus slowly comes to, blinking groggily in the low light of Robbie’s underground bedroom, something that had been specifically refurbished just so that they could lie down and cuddle together with more space than the orange chair would allow. He opens his mouth on instinct to ask his ship what time it is before catching himself. Inwardly he wonders how long it will take to break that habit, stomach squirming happily because he can’t wait for him waking up down here in Robbie’s bed to become routine.

Sportacus is on his side, another thing he’d have to get used to. In his ship, typically he always slept on his back in his tiny bed, but down here Robbie seems to love hugging him in bed like a giant teddy bear. When he looks down he sees two long arms wrapped around his stomach and feels the slow and steady breath on his neck. He peeks over his shoulder and feels smitten all over again at the peaceful image.

His bed partner is sleeping soundly next to him, mouth slightly open as he snoozes, hair soft and mussed up without the thick gel keeping it in place, and face bare without his meticulously done makeup. He looks absolutely _adorable_ to Sportacus.

Still, as much as he’d love to stay put and look at the gorgeous view behind him, all wrapped up in purple blankets and fluffy orange pillows, he needs to get up and ready for the day.

He tries to get up slowly so as not to disturb Robbie, but the long arms looped around his stomach tighten and he hears quiet grumbling coming from under the pile of blankets. Before he can wiggle away, he’s tugged back onto the bed, arms curling him up against Robbie’s chest.

He chuckles as Robbie buries his face into Sportacus’ hair and then seemingly falls promptly back asleep. For a man so sensitive to sound and so prone to bouts of insomnia, he actually has quite the easy time sleeping if he’s comfortable enough.

“Robbie,” Sportacus whispers. “It’s time to get up.”

Robbie shakes his head and hugs him even closer.

Sportacus feels the tips of his ears burn and his cheeks start to hurt with his delighted grin, but he _really_ should get up now. “We’ve already slept in,” Sportacus says to assuage Robbie’s lazy side. He can feel the heaviness behind his eyelids beginning to seep in; if he sleeps in much longer he may just end up sleeping all day and then his routine will be ruined for the rest of the week and that just won’t do.

“And _how_ would you know?” Robbie counters grumpily. “There’s no clock down here.”

“No, there’s not,” Sportacus agrees, and adds on mentally, _Despite my many attempts._ Every alarm clock he’d ever tried implementing had either gone mysteriously missing, been destroyed by Robbie when it awoke him from a particularly nice dream (which Sportacus couldn’t be too upset at when Robbie always looked so apologetic afterwards), or otherwise very _un_ apologetically used for spare parts in a new machine. He’d given up somewhere around the twentieth clock.

“I suppose you can say my _internal_ clock is going off.”

“Well then hit the snooze button, will you?” And with an air of finality, Robbie firmly snuggles back into the blankets with Sportacus held against him.

He lets Robbie’s breathing even out again while strategically planning his escape. A part of him _does_ kind of want to give in and sleep all day, curled up in the warm cocoon of blankets and long limbs, only waking up to share sweet kisses and words, but he had promised the kids he would be out to play with them today and that’s just what he’s going to do. Eventually. Once he manages to untangle himself from Robbie without waking him up.

Wriggling back a few inches, he attempts to replace himself with a pillow so that Robbie would still have something to snuggle with, but the attempt begins and ends within the same breath as Robbie’s surprisingly strong hold drags him back in, trapping the pillow between them. Robbie briefly stirs, mouth twitching into a frown, and then crushes them so tightly together he’s somewhat glad for the soft buffer between them. Next idea.

If he can’t go back, and can’t go through…

He wiggles again, this time downwards, inching his way out of the grip. Robbie’s hands flex on his back as he slides down but don’t dig in and Sportacus senses his victory. Another moment is all it takes for him to completely get free and Robbie’s arms close down on the pillow just as he’d originally intended.

He slides out from under the blankets and off the bed, stretching his limbs to get the sleep out of them.

“No exercising in my bedroom,” Robbie grumbles at him. Sportacus looks back and sees one of his eyes cracked open and looking at him.

“Sorry, Robbie,” Sportacus grins, not feeling particularly scolded. Most of Robbie’s disgust for his acrobatics and constant motion was simply play acting, keeping up his thin veil of being a villain for all of his non-villainous behaviour.

“And no leaving without a proper goodbye, if you ab-so- _lutely_ _must_ get up.”

Non-villainous behaviour such as that. Obediently, Sportacus goes over to Robbie’s side of the bed and bends down to give him a good morning and goodbye kiss. Well, maybe he’ll give two. Or three. Or - He makes himself stop at four soft kisses before he finds himself down in the lair all day as he’d done once or twice.

“Good,” Robbie hums happily.

Sportacus feels a burst of something very bright deep in his chest and pets Robbie’s hair back away from his face. “I’m going to go out now, Robbie. I hope you will come out to play later.”

Robbie eyes him for a moment and rolls back over into bed. “Maybe.”

‘Maybe’ is just as good as a ‘yes’, in Sportacus’ mind. If Robbie really didn’t want to, he’d have purely said ‘no’ which would have been just fine with him. He knows Robbie is a very busy man creating his costumes and thinking up new ways to play with the kids. “Thank you, Robbie!”

The villain’s ears turn red as he waves Sportacus away. “Yes, yes, now go before you infect me with your - blegh - _energy._ ”

Sportacus can’t resist planting one last kiss on the tip of Robbie’s ear. “Okay, I’m going now. I’ll see you later!”

Even if Robbie decides to not come out to play after all, Sportacus will still see him later that night when he comes back to sleep. And then, tomorrow morning, he can do all of this all over again.

Sportacus _knows_ he’ll never get tired of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
